1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and particularly to heat sink assembly incorporating a spring clip which can readily and firmly mount a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. Prior Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When an electronic component operates at high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature can increase greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat quickly, for example by using a heat sink attached to the electronic component in the enclosure. This allows the electronic component in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer. Oftentimes, a clip is required for mounting the heat sink to the electronic component.
A wide variety of clips, such as: linear type of wire clips, plate-type of clips, pin-type of clips, are available in the prior art. FIG. 4 shows a conventional linear clip 1 mounting a heat sink 5 to an electronic package 7. The clip 1 comprises an elongated central pressing portion 2 defining a major axis and a pair of end portions 3, 4 extending in substantially opposite directions normal to the axis of the pressing portion 2 to define a substantially Z-shaped device. In assembly, the pressing portion 2 of the clip 1 is positioned in a groove 6 of the heat sink 5. The end portions 3, 4 are pressed downward to engage with tabs 8 formed on opposite sides of the package 7. The clip 1 is deformed and the pressing portion 2 presses the heat sink 5 toward the package 7. The heat sink 5 is therefore secured to the package 7 and connected with an electronic component installed on the package 7.
However, the pressing portion 2 is linear shape and is readily to slide in the groove 6 of the heat sink 5, which results in the heat sink 5 not being capable of intimate contact the electronic component on the package 7.